I've Never Been This Bare,I've Never Been So Scared:Alternative Ending
by Hello Mickey
Summary: The following scenes Take Place After song 'Bare' from the opera, where two (gay) star-crossed lovers struggle among a religious school of misfit teens and drama, leading to one of their ultimate demises. Originally, Jason is met to die but the story is Altered to where he survives with everything continuing the same up to their graduation except this time; happily ever after!


"Please know that I loved you...From the start..." Peter pulls away from his lover telling him swiftly,

"we have to go the play is about to start..."

"P-eter wait... there's...there's something else ... " Jason says weakly, and now, from the low light of the stage Peter can see that he is deathly pale and sickly looking

" Jason, w-hat's the matter with you? " Concern are rising in Peter's voice

" I... I ...drank...poison..."

" what?!"

"come on boys the play is about to start, places everyone!" Chantelle shouted from off stage. Still gripping Jason by the jacket, his heart racing with fear of losing the male forever, Peter shouted back,

"somebody get help- Quick! Jason is dying...Please! Hurry!" he now cried out in panic, and at first nobody seems to believe him... then Jane noticed the way Jason was starting to stumble when Peter fought to keep him present so she rushed out on stage to help Peter; followed by several others. Jason started choking and stumbled on to the floor while everyone else came rushing in to keep him conscious...

...

The priests kept Confessional private that afternoon knowing in times like those they shouldn't keep them to the public, but to the students of the school only Peter was the first to enter warily,

" I did not expect seeing anyone today... no, I suppose in times like these in a struggle...are the best times...to speak... "The priest began, to lost for words ;was helped by the boys soft whisper,

"he's so young father" his voice trailed; images of Jason being strapped to a gurney, stripped of his clothing and sweating like a dog as his weakened body struggled to fight all the toxins consuming his veins.

"we were so in love... " It was harder for Peter to choke up on his words at the thought of the doctors injecting Jason's wrist and up his arms with IVs to clean out his bloodstream using all sorts of equipment and sedatives to keep the teenager living...

"but our love was pure and brought me closer-" his voice trailed and the priest listened hard. Jason's eyes fluttered close just as the doctors were hooking a breathing mask against his nose and mouth pumping air into his lungs while they attempted to pump the the lethal dosage of GHB from the males' body... Peters head dropping the tears in his voice,

"To God... "

...

Hours, went by which felt like days and Peter still couldn't bring himself to visit the infirmary where he was sure that his lover was pronounced dead at the time. His knees felt as though they might have bled out from dropping so hard against the chapel floor so many times that day from begging God for mercy... for forgiveness...

for Jason...

"Peter... " A soft voice murmured along with a gentle touch from the back of the hand causing him to jump a bit. Peter cursed himself silently, knowing he must have dozed off within the hour of sorrow: but immediately caught himself when he realized who it was. He sat up against the pew to find a young light haired brunette with Ruby painted lips in all black sitting there staring at him; cream colored skin and dark hazel eyes that matched his own. Someone he thought he may never had seen again, someone who finally came, to _see him_... His eyes now sheared with tears met her own with nothing but a broken whisper left upon his lips,

"mom..." and she hugged him so tightly he could barely return the loving gesture back.

...

Days passed and the well-suited young man now paced back and forth in slightly scuffed dress shoes and wedding necktie while holding a finely trimmed bunch of white lavender flowers tightly against his hairy chest outside of room 109 where his mate lied.

" hail Mary full of grace,

The Lord is with thee,

Blessed is the fruit of thy womb Jesus-

Holy Mary Mother of God, pray for us sinners... " he choked up again on the remainder of the prayer **_now and at the hour of our death;_** even though he knew Jason needed it he closes eyes and barely above a whisper begin to pray again,

" Now and at the hour of his-"

"P-eter...? "

Peter's eyes snapped open; still sheered with crystal orbs when the voice clutched tightly at his heart believing he was hearing nothing but the whispers of a lost spirit...That was until he forced himself to look; and sure enough, through the doorway of room 109 lied Jason; color already forming back into his tan features and bright blue hues he fixed his own hazels on so quickly. Peter had noticed; even while hooked up from head to toe with numerous IVs and gadgets, his signature varsity Jacket remained wrapped around him from tucked under the hospital covers. His hair was smudged with sweat against his forehead- Peter also noticed heartbreakingly, even as he managed to inch himself a bit further into the room. Jason's eyes never leaving the much scrawnier figure, even when he saw him trying to work up words.

"J-Jason..." Peter breathed, barley able to compose himself even when their eyes finally locked again. Jason could see the pain in his lovers eyes, so he forced the edge of his lips to curve and Peter could tell immediately it was the shadow of a long-missed able to believe it, Peter finally rushed through the doorway and over to Jasons' bedside; who shifted a bit while wincing in the process but finally got his arms around the other. Peter hugged him tight when his eyes shut as well, letting the last of his tears heal the boy's shoulder.


End file.
